


And Baby Makes 3

by CatlixMeowscouty



Series: Miyagay Hospital [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Vomiting, hospital au, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: Hinata Shouyou figures that he should tell Kageyama that he's heading out, but instead he just grabs his phone and keys and locks the door behind him.





	

Kageyama Shouyou is never sick. That's why it's so much more jarring that it's the third day they've felt sick, sluggish and just exhausted.   
  
  "No." Tobio says, pushing back on Shouyou's chest to keep the older nurse in bed. Shouyou pouts, unnaturally pale cheeks puffing out in a childish way and Tobio just glowers and shakes his head. Shouyou opens their mouth to retort but quickly shuts it, figuring that from the churning in their stomach that it wasn't a great idea to talk. Tobio rolls his eyes, turning away to grab a cup of ginger tea and hand it to Shouyou.

"I still have to work- but if I hear from anybody that you're out of bed, I will come back and murder you. Believe me, I'll know." He growls and Shouyou ducks their head sheepishly. There went that plan of action. Tobio's eyes soften and he leans forward to press a soft kiss to Shouyou's clammy brow. The latter leans into the touch, making a soft noise as the contact draws away. They understand that their husband has to work, save lives, blah blah blah. But it doesn't stop them from wishing that the man would dote over them all day.

  "Cheer up, dumbass. I'll be back soon, alright?" He says, nodding curtly and grabbing his things and stepping out the door. "Love you, Shou." He grumbles before locking up. Shouyou shivers at the quiet in the empty house. It's broken by their stomach's gurgling protests and they blanch, throwing the sheets to the side and spilling the tea all over the floor in their haste to reach the bathroom. They fall to their knees just in time, retching up the meagre amount in their belly before groaning and falling back, splayed starfish on the ground.

They had felt sick for three days, sure. Nauseous and tired, headachy and all together gross. But they hadn't thrown up until now. Actually, Shouyou hadn't thrown up since Tobio proposed 2 years ago. Glancing over at the phone on their bedside table, they groan again. Tobio would just worry, forcing Shouyou to the emergency room. Taking an internal check, they sit up, one hand over their uneasy stomach.   
  
   Slowly, Shouyou makes his way to the bedroom and throws on a baggy grey sweater (it smells like Tobio, they note happily) and some sweatpants. Shouyou figures they look as crappy as they feel, idly grabbing their phone and keys before leaving the lonely, solemn apartment and heading to the hospital.

 

**-**

 

  Kouschi is filling out a new patient's charts when a knock sounds on their office door. Startled, they set the clipboard down. There wasn't an appointment planned for another 2 hours, and Daichi wasn't on his lunchbreak yet. They almost considered not answering but the person on the other side continued to knock insistently and it makes Kouschi's eye twitch. Grumbling, they stalk over to the door, ready to tell off some intern, but instead they're met with a bashful looking Shouyou. They blink, surprised but Shouyou is speaking.

"Aah- Suga, I'm sorry! I guess I knocked too much, huh?" They say, cheeks flushed a nice pink. Kouschi smiles warmly, ushering Shouyou into their office and shutting the door behind the two of them. They have to admit, they're a bit confused. Shouyou's normal, sunny scrub attire is replaced by baggy, lazy clothes. They're grey, as if there were clouds over the sun.

  "Not to be rude, Hinata, but why are you here?" They say, eyes wide with curiosity and Shouyou gulps, looking down at hands that are covered with long, floppy sleeves-ends. "I.. don't feel good." They finally say, looking up at Suga and his warm nature. Suga cocks their head, picking up a plate of homemade cookies from nearby. They made sure that there were always some within arms reach since the birth of the twins.

"Do you need me to prescribe some meds? Or check you out? Here, take a cookie or two. You look like you haven't eaten anything in days, Hinata. You have, right?" Kouschi worries, not noticing how Shouyou blanches at the mention of eating anything, but they take a cookie nonetheless. "I'm seriously, Shouyou. Tobio won't be happy if you die, regardless of what he says. He actual- Hinata?" Suga stops their spiel as Hinata keels over, two hands pressed to their mouth. They look green and Kouschi knows that look- working with sick women will do that to a person. Lunging for the trash can, they shove it into Hinata hands and the younger lets himself go, gagging fruitlessly for a minute or so before sitting back, exhausted. Suga's gentle hands brush Shouyou's limp hair from his forehead, checking for a temperature.

  "Jeez, Hinata.. I didn't think my baking was that bad.." Suga teases, tying up the garbage bag with the practiced precision of a nurse and a parent. "It's not that." Shouyou says, voice hoarse and panicked and Kouschi frowns. "It's actually.. Well. That's why I'm here. I think I may be.. pregnant. Maybe." They say, frowning down at their hands, one covering their stomach. Suga blinks a couple times, trying to absorb the information. It felt like hearing that one of their kids was pregnant.

"I- really? But, aren't you guys safe and on birth control? You told me Tobio doesn't have a high sex-drive and I know I prescribed some Minastrin for you." Suga said, brow furrowed and Shouyou blushes, guilty like a dog caught eating the trash. "Well, I actually.. stopped taking my birth control, and we've been trying to.. concieve. For awhile..-" They start explaining and Suga rears back, mouth open.

  "Shouyou! You need to tell me these things! As your gynecologist I need to know when you're trying to conceive and as your pseudo-mother I need to prepare things! But.. nonetheless, I should check you out." Suga says, frowning at their adult child who looked guilty. Suga shakes their head and helps Hinata up, handing them the trashcan just in case before leading them to an examination room. "So, tell me symptoms." They say, while preparing the ultrasound machine.

"Well... I've been nauseous and tired.. today is the first time I've thrown up though.. Is that bad?" Shouyou says, hugging the trashcan to their chest protectively, although their cheeks were regaining their normal, flushed color as opposed to the clammy grey they had been. Suga pulls a chair next to the examination table, instructing Shouyou to lift up their shirt. "This'll be cold-" They warn before squirting a generous amount of the ultrasound gel on their stomach. Shouyou flinches, closing their eyes against the weird, squishy feeling on their belly. Suga laughs, placing the wand on their stomach and spreading the gel evenly around the abdomen. It's quiet in the room until a muffled, but steady beat fills the space.

  "Is that..?" Shouyou says, eyes hopeful and filled with a fear that Suga only sees in expecting parents' eyes. Suga beams, nodding at the nurse at the table. They can feel themselves tearing up, despite it not being them on the table this time. On the screen, a small bean sits, not moving but it's heartbeat fills the room. "Yes. Yes it is.." Suga says, transfixed as they print out three copies of the photo (one for Shouyou, one for Tobio, and one for Suga's fridge at home).

 

**-**

 

Tobio sighs, cracking his neck as he parks the car in the garage. It had been a long day, doubled by the number of patients and tripled from the fact that he knew his spouse was at home, miserable and sick. Groaning, he unbuckles himself and grabs the back of takeout from Shouyou's favorite place before locking the car. When he walked in the door, however, it was silent.

  "Shou?" He speaks to the silent and an orange head pops out of the kitchen, covered in- was that flour and chocolate? Either way, Tobio was not happy that Shouyou was out of bed, much less baking. "What the hell?" He says, a slight growl in his voice and Shouyou makes a yipping noise before retreating into the kitchen. Tobio is three steps from the kitchen when a voice sounds.

"Don't come in here, please.. I messed up." They sound sad and Tobio disregards the warning and walks the rest of the way into the kitchen. The room in question was a warzone of ingredients, from the eyes on the floor to the back of flour seemingly all over Shouyou. On the counter, a bubbling concoction of cake mix greets him. Tobio is suitably confused. "...why?" Is all he can say.

  Shouyou fidgets and Tobio gets a flashback to when Shouyou was hiding a broken bone, a lost pet or a broken phone. He's getting tired of Shouyou avoiding his question when the redhead pipes up. "The website said I should make a cake.. and of course that was better than putting a literal bun in the oven or drawing it on my face but.. I can't bake for shit, that's your job and I'm just so.. so nervous? I mean, I've never said those words before. I-I mean, neither have you, obviously, because you can't be-"

Tobio smushes their face between two hands, effectively shutting the nurse-turned-baker up. Shouyou gulps audibly and Tobio doesn't have to ask again. "I.. I'm pregnant." They say, placing their own hands over their husband's bigger ones. Tobio just blinks, cocking his head slightly. Shouyou is looking at him, blinking with fear in his eyes and anticipation.

"That's... knife- nuf- nice." He says, blinking dazedly before going boneless and falling on top of Shouyou, who- thankfully, can handle this weight. The redhead is confused, slapping Tobio's cheek a few times before realizing their husband is out cold. They panic, grabbing the glass of ice-water he'd been nursing and pouring it on Tobio's head.

 

**-**

 

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to pour water on my head, dumbass!" Tobio growled from his position with his face buried in Shouyou's stomach while the latter stroked his hair. Shouyou laughs, fingers stopping momentarily before continuing their torment of the black strands. "God, you're such a cliche." They giggle and Tobio grumbles his displeasure, arms wrapped securely around their partner's waist with no sign of stopping soon.

  "I don't see why you didn't just text me, Shou. I would've driven you to the clinic- you're lucky that you got to Suga's before losing it. I mean- Shou?" Kageyama stops himself, looking up as his partner slumps over slightly. Shouyou's eyes are shut, breathing even as the nurse dozes off. Kageyama smiles softly, reaching over to turn off the light before settling back down with Shouyou.

  
Yeah, he thinks. They'll be alright.


End file.
